1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a direct current regulated power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Direct current regulated power supplies are used in a computer host for converting main power into direct current (DC) power supply for hardware (such as hard disk, CD-ROM drive) of the computer host.
Before shipment, the hardware of the computer host must be tested. However, as each test is required to insert the power connector onto a main power socket of a motherboard of the computer host. Then the motherboard sends an enable signal (low level signal) to an enable pin that is a sixteenth-pin of the power connector to enable the switching power supply to work to provide power to all the hardware needed for work via the output lines. This process needs to turn on the motherboard for each test, which is not only inconvenient to use, but also resulted in waste of energy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a direct current regulated power supply which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.